Drunken Witches and Angry Umbridge Wanabees
by Clematis02
Summary: This is a story of a witch who's got a lot of problems and will soon be faced with more once she gets to Hogwarts.  And did I mention that her mom's sister is umbridge and her mom is best friends with Narcissa?
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know this is going to suck so badly, but I'm going to write this story anyways. So if you hate this,

I'll understand. Please excuse my terrible grammar and writing skills.

2:00 am, Thursday, June 5:

A girl is drunk and stumbling through a small, wooded area. She's constantly falling over and can't find her way out. Her throbbing head and messed up vision isn't helping, either. Her new dress is ripped and smells strongly of alcohol and smoke. Her make-up is smeared all over her face and is getting in her eyes and her hair is tangled and sticky from an unknown substance. Eventually she has to stop and vomit behind a tree. She continues wandering through the dark woods.

9:00 pm a house near by Salem's School of Witchcraft, US. June 4:

A 40-something year old woman is talking on the phone, seated at a mahogany dining table. She is dressed in a pink patterned business suit and matching pointy heels. Her make-up is caked-on to conceal her aged face. The woman is trying to keep her voice light and pleasant, but her agitated face suggests otherwise. She is discussing with an old friend about her unruly daughter.

"Really, Narcissa, I just don't know WHAT to do with her! She is always out partying and listens to inappropriate music. She curses and comes home DRUNK!" She pats her tight bun coated heavily with hairspray. She listens intently to what her friend has to say.

"What's worse is that she acts like this and manages to make decent grades! She could be a top student if she wasn't always acting out! If her father was still around, he would have shook some sense into her!" The woman straightens her pink and white plaid table cloth as she listens to the phone.

"If only she was as wonderful as your Draco is…Hopefully he'll be a good influence on her when I transfer her to Hogwarts." The woman smirks and replies, "No, of course she won't be happy about this, but I warned her of the consequences."

10:35 am a yard of an elderly woman adorned with pink flamingos and gnomes. June 5:

A pastel pink, colored pump kicks a passed out girl in the stomach.

"OWWW…." The girl garbles as she weakly tries to wrap her arms around herself. She has a huge hangover and feels like she might throw up. The ridiculous humidity and heat isn't making anything better.

"Get up you drunk bum."

"That…wasn't very creative."

"Shut up! Get out of Mrs. Thompson's yard and GET INSIDE!"

The angry woman stormed off angrily and went inside the big white pillared house across the street.

Ten minutes later the girl got herself up and went into her house to face her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter to the story of Shelby. Hope you like it more than I do. If you don't think it sucks completely, give me a review and if it sucks and you could give me some advice, give me a review.**

Shelby's POV

'Shit, shit, shit.' Just thinking that makes my head hurt. I don't even know why I drank that much last night. Joselyn's party completely sucked and it was "light beer" which tastes disgusting and it was also warm, which is really disgusting. I don't know how people in England drink that stuff. Why couldn't I have at least made it to the front porch when I passed out? I squinted in the strong sunlight and looked down at the body print I left on the grass. I turned away and crossed the hot street. I then ran across our perfectly cut grass, up our porch steps, into the house.

"Young Lady!"

I turned to face the one person I hated in the world. Dressed like a middle-aged, unattractive Barbie doll. She had a shiny pink bow tied to her hair which was styled with an extra-large bump-it and was plastered with hairspray. She had an all pink business-suit on, (as usual,) and pastel-pink pumps, (the very ones that kicked me with just a moment ago. Her face was caked with make-up and her beady toad eyes looked at me with disgust.

"I've warned you and warned you before and you still disrespected me! Going out and drinking and doing who knows what! And, now you will pay the consequences!"

I really hated it when she pretended that she cared about me. She actually loved it when I did something bad, because then she gets to "punish" me. I used to be scared to do anything at all when I was little, but it didn't matter if I was bad or good, she would find a way to hurt me. When I finally figured out that she was just going to be evil no matter how I acted, I decided that I didn't care anymore. I was going to do whatever the hell I wanted.

"I'm not scared of you anymore! Go ahead! Torture me! Try to hurt me! Go ahead! Try! Because you know what? I'm smarter and better than you will ever be! I will never be like you! I may get drunk….but at least I'm not an EVIL BITCH!"

I tried to run up the stairs, but a flick of her little wrist and I was on the floor withering in pain.

"I will admit that I have had some, faults in the past. And, yes you're right about one thing. You will never be like me. I will be living comfortably in this house, using the money father left for you in his will. While you will be wasting away on a grungy bar stool, broke, listening to your drugie music." She smiled evilly and tilted her head. Then she looked down and straightened her disgusting pink skirt. How I wished I could punch her right then and thrown some neon green paint all over that stupid skirt.

"Now if you give up your ways and obey me and do what I say you may just have a chance at living a normal life. You have the smarts, honey. Now, I was talking to my dear friend Narcissa last night, and I decided to take you out of that horrid school that you love so much."

Even though, I couldn't move or scream, she must have seen my horrified look.

"Now, now I told you that there would be consequences, didn't I?" She giggled like an idiot, and continued spouting her evil plan. This lady really loves to piss me off, doesn't she?

"So I'm putting you in the school your father and I went to! Remember the one your father liked to tell you about?" She stared down at me grinning with her eyes gleaming.

"Oh that's right! You can't talk, silly me! It's Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry! Hopefully you'll become straightened out in the Slytherin house! That's the house I was in, I'll expect you to be in it. And, this year Aunty Delores will be teaching you this year! What FUN!" She flicked her wrist once more and the pain was gone.

"Now I expect you to go start packing! This house won't pack itself now, will it?" She then walked briskly into the kitchen.

I gritted my teeth and muttered.

"One day mother, you'll regret everything you've done to me and will begging for my forgiveness! And, you know what? I won't have any!"

I weakly climbed the stairs and locked my bedroom door and blasted Nirvana's album "Nevermind." I then passed out on my bed.

Out of Shelby's POV

**Wow, that was one rough morning. A hangover and the Crucio curse all in one morning, I would be out for a while. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed that really shitty, angry conversation. Obviously, Shelby's got a lot of problems. And, no her last name wouldn't be Umbridge, that would really suck. If you hated this, give me some advice! Or if you liked it, give me a review! I want reviews people! **

**~~Clematis02~~XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3, I've finally realized the simple fact that my writings a little hard to read through. So. I've decided to change it up a bit.**

**Shelby's POV**

My eyes flashed open. I looked at my digital clock across the room. 12:02 pm….Have I really been asleep for fourteen hours? My ipod was amazingly still on and was playing something of Iron and Wine's. I looked around my room. My laundry basket was still full of clothes that needed to be cleaned. Crumpled up papers, pencils, and loose magazine pages were scattered about the room. My head fell back on my pillow and I tugged at my covers in frustration.

So life officially sucks. Hasn't it always? Dad's never been around long enough for me to remember him that well. My mom's an evil bitch from Hell, what else is new. She's stealing all my money dad left me. I work two part time jobs, so I can get the hell out of here. Now, I'll have to give up my jobs, my friends, and my life here in the US to move to some stupid school in England where I'll be taught by my psycho Aunt Delores! Fantastic! Mother, of course, is just oh so delighted by the fact that I'll be miserable and she'll get to reunite with her friends, (who are probably also complete nut jobs,) and her lovely sister.

I popped out of bed, 'Well, let's not let mother dearest get to me.' I turned off my ipod and realized how hot it was in here. I took off my soiled dress and jumped in the shower and turned the water to icy cold. After finishing my primping and cleaning rituals I packed away all of my clothes, books, and belongings in boxes. I couldn't go back to sleep. So, I opened my window and popped off the screen. I grabbed on to the big tree branch that almost touched the window and climbed down. Then I ran as fast as I could to my favorite place in the whole world. It was a small pond that was partially covered by a hovering willow tree. On the non-covered side, the pond reflected the moon and a few stars. I dipped my tired, calloused feet in the pond. After a moment of just staring, I put my hands to my face and started crying.

I wasn't really sad, not really. And, I didn't feel angry, not really. I was just tired. I was tired of life, and the bad hands it dealt me. I almost never cried, usually hold back all tears, but today I really hated my life.

**Out of Shelby's POV**

**OK just imagine this is around the same time of the 5****th**** book. Harry's at the Dursley's wondering why he can't leave. Voldemort is plotting Harry's death. And, Draco Malfoy is at his family's "estate." **

**Draco's POV**

Draco looks outside his bedroom window the moon has just left and now it is dusk. He quietly and swiftly goes down three flights of stairs and goes out threw the servant's back door into the courtyard. While it is raining, it is still very hot. 'At least its cooler out here than in that bloody room.' He scowled as he put on his rain boots. 'How odd.' It has occurred to him that he's never been outside in the rain before. 'It's quite calming.' He stared at the beautiful new Koi pond his mother had just put in, Draco, however, didn't find anything wonderful about it. 'I wonder what would happen if the courtyard flooded.' He scowled to himself once more and dismissed that rouge thought as foolish thing to think about. He looked up at the sky, bleak and grey. He thought about all the ramblings of his mother at dinner. He wasn't really paying attention, dinner and mother's ramblings were always so dull. The only thing he really remembered was that some girl was coming to visit for dinner in a few days and would be going to Hogwarts….Well, maybe dinner won't be boring for once…hopefully. Draco slowly walked back to go inside, he was completely drenched, but was glad to get cooled off. 'Prehaps this girl will make things a little bit more interesting…I overheard her saying to father that she was 'a wild drunk.' Let's see if she'll be interested in a little champagne at dinner. Draco's creative wheels were turning….

So hope you liked it. Right now it's raining and thundering and I'm going to go run around outside (even though it's 1 in the morn) pray that I don't get kidnapped by Voldemort! Ha ha, ha, ha, just joking. Thanks for reading, please give me some reviews!

Bye~~~~Clematis02~~~XD


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, yes I already know what four things are wrong with this chapter: 1-grammar sucks 2- writing sucks 3- the descriptions suck 4- it's way too long. Oh well, I did include a few funny moments though. So maybe, those moments will cancel out the sucky-ness? Please review, so I can get some advice! And, is it just me? Or does Shelby's mom remind you of Drew from the Percy Jackson series?

Shelby's POV

It's the end of the day, finally, and I am ready to go to bed even though it's only 8. Mother dearest, volunteered to apparate me over to our new house, but basically I told her to suck it, I'm not going anywhere with you psycho, and I'm letting you nowhere near my Nirvana CD collection. So, I gathered my forces, friends who can apparate, and they helped me deliver all of the boxes to the house. Also, I had to give up all my furniture, because the house came with super old, 1800's furniture, (that smells strongly of old people and moth balls.) My week has just been getting more and more AWESOME. Not. So, now that all my stuff has been safely delivered to my room, I am going to sleep.

I pulled out my ponytail holder and threw it on a table and journeyed up the old creaky stairs. As I reached the landing, I heard someone clear their throat; I turned around slowly to face my mother.

"Shelby, hon, you need to get ready to go to dinner with the Malfoys."

I wanted to strangle her, so badly; jail really isn't that bad is it? I heard the jails here are much better than American prisons…..

"Mother," I restrained myself, and my tone as I addressed her, "If you don't mind, I would LOVE it if…" I was interrupted. Jail HAS to be better than this…

"But, dear I DO mind, hon! So, get on up there and get yourself cleaned up and put on something dressy!" She patted down her pink tweed skirt, and practically skipped out of the room. I clenched my fists and took deep breaths, before calmly climbing the stairs. 'A shower does sound pretty good right now…' I was imagining me suffocating her using my shower curtain.

An hour later and I was ready. I decided to let my hair loose. I wore some eye makeup and a little lip gloss. I felt like pissing my mother off, so I decided to be rebellious in my choice of dress. I wore a simple black dress; my mother absolutely despises the color black, that was form fitting, but didn't show off too much. Along with simple black flats, and the heat was ungodly, so I decided against bringing a sweater.

It brought a smile to my face, to see her look absolutely disgusted with me. But, she had nothing to say to me, we were already late and the dress _was_ appropriate. As we apparated, I felt her claw-like nails dig into my skin, but I couldn't care less.

…..

All I had to say about the Malfoy mansion was that it was unbelievably beautiful, in a sort of somber way. The mansion was a number of stories high, adorned with long, aesthetic windows which were glowing with light from within. I saw elegant white peacocks parading throughout the grounds, some perched on the beautiful white marble fountains. While others were perched on the low hanging branches of various fruit trees. The foyer was checked, green and white marble. I could hear the sounds of my footsteps echoing loudly as I looked at the many old paintings of the Malfoy family. While the home was so huge and beautiful, I felt like something was looming over me, it was an uncomfortable feeling that was also overwhelming.

"This way please." The house elf turned to a short, dark hallway. It was taller than it was wide, and was covered in large windows with forest green drapes. At the end of the hall, two servants opened the two large, wooden doors. The doors opened up to an extravagant dining hall which had a long, ebony dining table placed in the center. There were only four people seated at the table. A tall, middle-aged, woman with platinum-blond hair is seated next to a boy, who looks like he could be her son. Her facial features seem almost aloof and cold, which is in sharp contrast to her current actions of fussing over her son's collar. The boy is somewhat handsome; he is agitated by her actions, and pushes the woman away. Shelby came to the conclusion that this must be the Narcissa and Draco, her mother is always speaking of. A man, sitting on the opposite side of Narcissa, taps her on the shoulder and rises slowly. He, like Narcissa, also has long, platinum blond hair. He wore robes made of an expensive looking material and a smile that was somewhat warm.

"Agrippa! It has been too long!" The man gracefully walked over to meet us. And, yes Agrippa is my mother's first name. In case you were wondering, Agrippa is Greek-I think- for pain and sickness.

"Yes, Lucius it's been almost thirteen years now since I left." She smiled, and her cold toad eyes flashed.

"Is this your lovely daughter? How she's grown!" He turned towards me and smiled kindly, but something about his eyes told me that he wasn't exactly a kind person. He looked me over, like he was critically analyzing me.

"Yes, I remember you were born two months after my Draco. Your mother and father couldn't decide on a middle name they both liked, so they gave you two…"

'Oh, God, I hated it when people heard my full name. It was always so embarrassing when a substitute teacher called it out, when taking role.'

"So they named you, Shelby Lillith Naamah Asmodel. I believe your parents decided to give you middle names of fallen angels, in honor of your last name. Asmodel is the fallen angel, who is the demon of punishment in Hell." God I hate my name, my parents truly are evil people…

Lucius walked us over to the table as he retold the story of my name, and middle names; the middle names I will change when I am old enough legally.

'Please, dude, do NOT tell about the meanings of my two middle names! Why? Why are my parents so evil and cruel?'

Lucius pulled out a chair for me across from Draco, who just a moment ago, stifled a laugh when his father stated my full name. I shot a glare at him as I sat down.

'What are you laughing at? Your FIRST name is Draco. At least I have a normal first name…'

"The dramatic contrast of meanings between your first name and the other three names, is almost comical." He let out a small, dark chuckle.

The boy seemed very disinterested in the dull conversation, and was studying me with a quizzical look on his face. I gave him a look that clearly stated,

'It's rude to stare at people.'

"The name Shelby is gentle, and means sheltered town and willow. Lillith and Naamah, are the names of two of the Four Dark Angels of Prostitution…"

Draco suddenly let out a burst of hysterical laughter (A/N I would've laughed too…) and had to put his fist in his mouth, to stop himself.

"Draco…I am trying to enjoy my meal." A man I had barely noticed called out. He was a very thin man, with greasy black hair, that came to his shoulders. His complexion was pale and waxy, and his nose was very crooked and had eyes that made my mother's look soft and kind.

"Yes, Draco, that is quite enough. I think that her name is quite beautiful." Narcissa gave me a smile that seemed cold, but then again, everything about her was cold.

"As I was saying, Lillith and Naamah were two of the Four Dark Angels of Prostitution. She was a demon of the night, who would harm or kill children and seduce, so she could have demon children. And, Naamah was quite an interesting character, I believe your father picked this one… Naamah means "pleasing." She liked to afflict children with epilepsy and is the 'Great Seducer' or 'corrupter' (A/N otherwise known as 'whore',) of fallen angels and other biblical characters."

Why? Why is my life so horrible? I'm sure my face is beet red at the moment, and I am currently trying to hide it by staring down at my plate.

There was a moment of silence, before Draco, who was clearly trying to restrain himself said,

"So, basically, what you're saying is that she's named after the 'Oh so holy whore of the bible?"

Then he burst out laughing, not bothering to trying to stop himself this time. He literally fell out of his chair laughing. Personally, I thought the joke wasn't very funny.

'Well, if Draco wasn't bothering to be polite, why should I?' Barely able to control my anger, a stood up and threw my napkin on my plate, and said,

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy I truly enjoyed the meal," Even though I only got in a few bites! "But, I believe that THIS." I angerly glared down at Draco, who was currently rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter, (even though it wasn't _that _funny.) "Is my cue to leave."

"Please, pardon Draco for his ... rudeness, you're welcome to stay!" Narcissa replied, clearly embarrassed by her son's actions. While she said this, Lucius kicked him, swiftly under the table.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am still leaving." I looked over at mother from the side, who was currently feasting on buttered rolls.

"Mother, I really don't care if you leave or stay."

And, with that I stormed out of the room.

This definitely was way too long, oh well. Did you like "The Four Dark Angels of Prostitution", (I also laughed at that.) Amazingly, the stories of Naamah and Lillith and the FDAPs actually exist. Shelby Lillith Naamah Asmodel… that is one BAD name… I hope that, one day, Shelby changes her name to something normal… Any who hoped you enjoyed, (even though my writing sucks) and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I WANT ADVICE! BYE!

~~~Clematis02~~~XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer's block, writer's block, then writer's block. That's all I have to say about these past few days. So far I know what I'm going to write a few chapters on, but I have no idea what to write right now. Ugg! Any who (I say any who WAY to much) here is the next chapter, the next chapter that has been really hard to get through (for me at least). Also, a big thanks to BattleAubergine for for all of the help!****  
><strong>**~Two days after the dinner at the Malfoy's~****  
><strong>  
>Two days after the dinner with the Malfoy's, I was still not in the best mood. I sighed dramatically, as I glared angrily at my windows. Blinding light was shining out of the corners of the drawn drapes and a few brave birds <em>dared<em> to squawk incessantly outside MY window. Annoyed, I threw the covers away from me and forced myself up. I tried to stay in bed as long as possible, but now it was 10:40. As much as I would have wanted to, if I stayed any longer, mother-dearest would barge into my room. Which was something that I didn't want to deal with right now, so I rubbed my eyes and ran over to the bathroom. There were three good things about the new house: One; I had my own bathroom; Two; it was far, far away from mother's room; and three it had three decent escape roots. Not to mention my new room was absolutely gorgeous. It was painted a fresh, blue color that makes me feel like I can wake up bright and sunny, and conquer the day, which is not something that I feel often. I had one of those really old fashion beds that had a canopy with drapes around them and was adorned with 50 pillows. The pillows and covers were extremely soft and matched my blue and white room. Random pieces of furniture also filled my room such as a pretty, three-mirror vanity table and a blue and white striped ottoman couch in the corner. There also was this table in the corner with a white and blue china pitcher with a matching bowl, I think people back then used it to wash their faces or something? What I loved most was my floor. It was one of those super old hardwood floors, each strip of wood is long and skinny and several pieces don't fit perfectly and stick out in weird places. Covering my awesome floor was a beautiful Persian rug, even though it looked super old, it felt amazingly soft under my feet when I walked across it.

I leaned my hand against the white marble sink, putting my weight into it and looked up into the gold-framed mirror. 'God, do I always have to look this terrible in the morning?' My dark eyes had dark circles around them and let's just say my skin had seen some better days. After cleaning and primping, it was time for outfit picking and hair fixing. The new house was old, so my room didn't have a closet. So, I had to make do with a wardrobe, which wasn't too bad considering how much I adored it. A simple extension charm on the inside would make sure everything fit. The dark wood was intricately carved, with many swirls and loops and was held up by claw-foot legs. It also had carvings on the inside as well, and two mirrors had been hung up on the inside walls of the doors. After opening a window to judge the temperature and looking through the rack several times, I finally decided on an outfit, an outfit mother will disapprove of… of course that was not hard to do, considering that she disapproved of anything that wasn't pink.

Since it was ridiculously hot outside, I chose a pair of dark-wash jean shorts, a plain dark red spaghetti strap tank top, and flip-flops. After that it was time to tame my hair, it was being extremely annoying this morning. Whatever I did to it, wouldn't work. So after struggling with it a bit, I forced it down into a single braid, grumbling about stupid age requirements on spells out of school. I ran downstairs to find my mother reading some letters in the "parlor." She stood half way up to straighten her skirt, and sat back down. 'Ever not obsessive about yourself, Mother?' I mused, watching the scene unfold. Mother, who usually skimmed through most letters, was unusually engrossed in a three-page letter. Not letting her eyes leave the letter, her thin bony fingers reached out to the coffee table and she grabbed on to her china tea cup and shakily brought it to her lips. Her lipstick smothered lips were tightly pursed, even as she sipped her tea, I could see her hands tighten around the parchment creating a bend in the paper. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in worry and her hand continued shaking after she put down the cup. I approached her in utter silence, I hoped that if I was quiet enough I could snag a peek at it…

"Shelby! Don't you ever sneak up on me like that!" Her voice was angry, but had undertones of worry and her eyes looked as if her mind was elsewhere, meaning it had less snap then normal. Something was up. She quickly folded up her letter and put it in her fuzzy pink purse and held it tight to her side. I knew better than to ask who it was from, so I changed the subject.

"I thought you were going to meet Aunt Delores today." I knew what the answer would be. She narrowed her eyes at a spot on the wall, just above my head. She hated to even _look_ at me.

"Auntie Delores and I had a slight disagreement last night, so I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley today. I smirked.

Even though mother likes to pretend her and my aunt are on good terms, in reality they utterly despise each other. While they are both evil, obnoxious, and have a strange taste for extremely girly things and the colour pink, they can never get along or agree on anything. If my mother likes to eat dinner early, Auntie likes to eat late. If my mother wants to apparate to the café, Auntie wants to use Floo powder. This system of disagreement also worked with me. My loving mother has most likely hated me from day one, as a child she would lock me up in my room on hours on end. I never had a cookie until I came over to my aunt's house. I can still remember the first time I met my aunt. I was five and was dressed in a puffy, drab, almost sun-faded pink dress with two tight braids on either side of my head.  
>I went up to my Aunt and she said,<p>

_"Hello little girl, I am your Aunt Delores."_ She said cheerfully with her cold snake eyes that matched my mother's.

After a moment of silence, five year old me stared up at her curiously, after taking a good look at her and the room. I answered,

_"My name is Shelby, and I like your kitty plates and your pretty hair bow."_ I remember she faked a laugh at that.

_"What a lovely child! Come have a cookie in the kitchen and please keep your hands off the counters."_

_"Yes Mrs. Aunt Delores."_ I followed behind her and folded my hands together.

_"Please, call me Auntie Delores."_ She had a habit of tilting her head whenever I was, quote 'odd'. And while she had plastered on a fake looking smile, there was still a hint of derision and judging in her tone.

_"Yes, Auntie Delores."_

I shook my head to bring myself back to the real world.

"Now come along, we have to get shopping done, because you're going to start this coming Monday." Her voice had a slight weariness to it and patted down her hair, as she walked out of the room in her everlasting brisk pace, with me on her tail.

...

I stepped past what was once a brick wall into the most beautiful Diagon Alley. It had a cobble stone street lined with little shops on either sides and a few scattered vendors selling peculiar items. She gave me a list of items to buy and a sack of galleons and left me in the dust, with no explanation of where she was going.

"So I guess I'll just wait here when I'm done?" I shouted behind her, but she ignored me. '_The one time when I actually need help from you, you run off without even telling me where the hell you're going!_'

After asking around a bit, I finally managed to get some of my supplies. Now all I had to do was get some text books and pick up some robes._ 'Shouldn't be so bad. Not like I was eight anymore.'_ I looked across the street and saw a sign that said Flourish and Blott's and saw some bookshelves. _'I guess that's where I'll get my text books.'_

When I walked in, I was stunned, before sudden joy filled me. Truth be told, one of my favorite places back home in America was a little bookshop ten blocks away from my house. It was run by this hipster couple who had gotten degrees in Philosophy and ended up finding this store and buying it. It was dark and mysterious, and had the strong scent of those cheesy jar candles you can pick up for a dime a dozen. It was the kind of place that you could find mostly odd, forgotten titles; really old, vintage copies of the classics; and a few Percy Jackson books thrown in. The couple treated me like I was their niece and would ask me how my summer break was going, make me lemon squares… It was a place where I had a lot of fond memories.

This place however was definitely not that corner bookstore, but it was still amazing. It had endless rows of books extending almost beyond sight, books on the floor stacked up, books on tables stacked up, books on the stairs. Basically I could live here my whole life and be perfectly happy, as long as they had decent food nearby and some cheap box champagne under the counter. I grinned like a mad-woman I first did what I was supposed to, and got my text books. Afterwards, I had to fight the urge to run around the place like a little kid at a candy store. I looked at as many books as possible and as many sections as possible. I was in the back corner of the store, many of the books here were literally falling to dust and I was about to walk out when I spotted something.

Under the table covered with dusty, old books was a huge beauty. I got down on all fours, once I was sure no one was looking, and pulled it out from under two other books. It was extremely old, but the leather bound cover was in decent shape and had ancient-looking ruins and had several titles inscribed on it, I think one title was written in Latin, another looked kind of like Celtic, and the others... I had no clue. Maybe it'll be covered at Hogwarts. I grinned at the thought as I opened the front cover properly It was more a collection of different papers than a book. The book had corners of pages sticking out, some yellowed, some turned completely brown, and other parts were made out of a papyrus material and others were almost tablet-like. The book, of course, was unbelievably heavy, but still had that beautiful book smell. Usually, a warning would have gone off in my head saying, "Weird, old book, not in English or any other 'regular' language, bad sign! Put the book down, Shelby, and walk away! Put it down, right now! Bad Shelby"

But, the book felt right in my hands, like I was meant to have found it and it belonged to me. I traced the signs with my hand, no warning shouts in my head... it only took a moment before I decided to buy it. I was surprised it wasn't that expensive, and it helped me rationalize the purchase. If it was _dangerous_ surely it would have been more expensive, right? I pushed open the shiny glass door, and stepped out onto the cobblestone street. I seriously hoped that Madam Malkin lady can make some robes pretty fast, because the odd old fashioned supplies, text books, and crazy book, cost a lot less than expected, so I hoped to pick out some sort of pet. I already told mother that I wanted a pet. Originally she said no, so desperate times call for desperate measures, so I promised that if I could get a pet, there would be NO incidents this year. This pretty much means no wild crazy parties and no getting drunk, then vandalizing the potions teacher's room. And, then throwing up in the teachers' lounge, (which has happened before and I am now famous, or maybe notorious, for.) Well, even if there aren't any crazy parties, I won't have any more hang overs, and I'll have a feathery or furry friend! I sat down on a small bench outside the store to make sure I had everything. I was tired as heck, from all the shopping, so I pulled out a CD that had both Nirvana, the Eagles, and the Rolling Stones on it and put it on my CD player. The first song that came on was "Hotel California," I got up and strolled leisurely to the song's beat over to Madam Malkin's. When I heard someone's obnoxious voice, call me over,  
>"Hey you, Asmodel!"<br>I turned around to see who interrupted my song, of course, guess who it was? Remember? The prick who was rolling around on the floor laughing at my name, when it really wasn't THAT funny. Yah, you guessed it, Draco. Freakin'. Malfoy. 

**Whoa someone's pissed. Anyways, I know that this chapter was lacking in the interesting and action department, but soon you'll get to see Shelby continue her conversation with her new-found enemy, Draco. What poor Shelby doesn't realize is that she's going to be faced with a lot of problems soon. Also, I'm having some problems deciding what kind of pet she should get, any ideas? Any who, thanks for reading and I would like it if you could…. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Also, some advice would be appreciated! So, review if you think this sucks, review if you think it's good/decent and I also would like some advice! Sorry, if this chapter isn't any good. I wrote this at 1 in the morning, again. Right now it's 2:02 and "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey is on. So have a good day or night and DON'T STOP BELIEVING!****  
><strong>**~GOODNIGHT FANFICTION!~****  
><strong>**~~~Clematis02~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Guess what? After this chapter, Shelby will be off to Hogwarts! Shelby will be meeting most of the winners of the contest on the train and the others during the feast. This chapter is somewhat random, but much more entertaining than the past ones. Thanks so much, Aidenk77 for helping me out! So, anyways, I hope you like it!

"Hey you! Asmodel!"

I turned around and glared at Draco. His white blonde hair was shining brightly in the sun, and his stone gray eyes were staring directly at me, smirking. Two large, thuggish boys accompanied him.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I don't have all day."

"Shopping for your school supplies? Need help finding anything?" He let out a small laugh.

"No, I don't thank you. Now I must be…"

"Why did you leave supper last night? Weren't you enjoying yourself?"

"If I remember correctly, I believe it was you who was having a good time! Now if you don't mind, I have to go get some robes…"

"I'll need my robes fitted, as well," he replied.

'No, he is NOT coming with me!' I thought. Making small talk with him was already becoming infuriating.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Go buy my books for me!" he ordered. He handed them some money and they stumped off together, looking slightly confused.

As this occurred, I tried to sneak away to go hide in some shop, but he saw me and stopped me and stood directly in my way. I neatly sidestepped him and continued walking into Madame Malkin's. But of course, he followed me.

"You should sit with me on the train," he leered as we entered the shop.

I rolled my eyes and let out a long theatrical sigh, but he continued, ploughing on.

"I'm sure you'll be put in Slytherin, seeing as everyone in your family was in it. It's the best house to be put in of course, mostly filled of purebloods, no mud-bloods."

He sneered as if he was talking about a disgusting parasite. We took our places on two raised podiums as Madam Malkin and her assistant attended to us. Malfoy continued with his pureblood ramblings, complaining about half bloods within the Ministry and mudbloods at Hogwarts. Madam Malkin's assistant, who was pinning my robes, caught my eye and gave me the 'what's this guy all about?' look.

"OWW! Watch what you're doing!" said Malfoy, haughtily.

Madam Malkin glanced up and apologized, though her eyes didn't look the least bit sorry.

"What if I'm not put in Slytherin?" I asked quietly.

"Well, next best would be Ravenclaw, and I would die before being put in Gryffindor with Saint Potter." He sneered at the name. What does that Harry Potter dude have to do with Draco?

I've heard about that Potter kid in the Daily Prophet. They say that he's insane and so is the Headmaster at Hogwarts because they claim that Voldemort has returned, but I know better than to believe everything the paper says. Muggle newspapers are extremely biased, so why can't the Magical newspapers be biased, too?

"Everyone in Gryffindor thinks that they're better than everyone else, especially Potter and his blood traitor, mudblood friends," he droned on.

I mused, whilst my robes were fitted, thanked the assistant and handed her six Galleons and slipped out the door before Malfoy could catch up with me. I winced in the bright sunshine after the gloom of the shop and made good my escape up Diagon Alley. I spotted his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle, lumbering down the street. I dived into a side street and checked if they'd seen me. They stumped past, oblivious, and I leaned against the wall and caught my breath.

It was only then I noticed this part of Diagon didn't seem so warm and friendly. Still, I'm no stranger to the Dark Arts, so I strutted my way down the side street. I noticed a flash of bright pink in the corner of my eye and instinctively pressed against the side of the alley and attempted to blend in.

The woman in pink turned and seemed to look straight at me, as my heart began to thump and my blood turned to ice. Auntie Delores. She checked up and down the alley before ducking into a shop with lots of old furniture in the windows. I sighed in relief and ran my fingers through my hair.

I window-shopped for a bit, I even browsed through a shop or two. These shops were very sketchy, so I didn't dare touch any of the displayed items, fearful of what would happen. Eventually, I wandered my way back to the main area of Diagon Alley. I looked around for my mother, she was nowhere in sight. I checked my watch, it was already approaching 3pm and it was becoming much more crowded. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted at what looked like a pet shop. The display windows where completely crowded with cages, I remembered my plans to buy a pet, and entered the store.

After, searching for at least an hour, I still hadn't found the perfect pet. Finally giving up, I turned to leave. Something dropped from above; all I saw was a flash of russet coloured fur. I turned my head side to side, looking for the animal. I heard a caterwaul of a feral cat! I jumped and turned around. What I found was not a feral cat, but a very beautiful domesticated cat. Surprised, I let out a small laugh. Ignoring its small size, everything about the cat was very wild. It had a lean, athletic build; along with very long legs, and russet coloured fur. The cat sat down, its black tipped tail whipped back and forth. Its lynx-like head was tilted up-wards, and its intelligent, green eyes met mine.

"Oh, dear! I'm so sorry, miss! That cat somehow gets out of its cage every time! I don't know how he does it," The matronly, store woman leaned over to pick up the cat, its eyes still boring into me.

"Wait... No, I want to buy him!" The cat ran up to me, purring and rubbing up against my legs. I'm not much of a cat person, but something about this cat intrigued me. I leaned down to scratch his neck.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't want this cat, he never stays in his cage and always manages to get himself in trouble. He's one of those 'wildcat hybrids', you know?" I thought about this, as I was rubbing his ears.

"Well, if he's a trouble maker; I'll take him!" The woman looked at me as if I was crazy, but I know that it was quite the opposite, I was crazy not to take this cat home. The cat followed us to the checkout counter. As the woman rummaged around for a cat-carrier, the cat easily leaped up onto the counter, I scratched his ears and the cat purred happily. I smiled to myself.

"Good kittie."

I checked my watch again. It was now past four, I'd been waiting for almost an hour, and mother was still not here. I had all of my bags lined up next to me on my left side and I had the cat in the carrier, on my right. I could hear him walking around in circles, impatiently, I could tell this cat didn't appreciate being locked up in a small cage for this long. Looking around, I finally saw my mother bustling towards me. She seemed very flustered and irritated; in her arms, she carried several wrapped packages. She snapped at me to get going, then with my many packages and cat, she grabbed my arm and we apparated back to the house.

I hoped you liked it, even though it was slightly random. I really can't decide what to name the cat, any suggestions? I just think that those wildcat hybrids are so beautiful! Anyway, thanks for reading! All of you contest winners; your characters will most likely make an appearance in the next chapter! Please review and tell me some good names for the cat! Thanks for reading!

~~Clematiso2~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so here's chapter 7. I know it took me a while to update, but times have been rough lately. I've just been turned down for my second job application this month, oh well, the search goes on. "We'll carry-on!" (That was Welcome to the Black Parade, of course.) Anyways, a huge, giant thanks to my awesome beta Aidenk77! I hope you like it, all of the winners of the contest; you should find your characters in here! **

"Kurt, get in the freaking' cage!" I spat.

The cat, who was sitting on my dressing table, flicked his russet coloured tail, and stared at me with icy contemptuous eyes. I've tried being nice, now he'll have to get in the cage the hard way. I ran over to the table, and managed to grab him before he escaped. He wriggled and meowed angrily as I put him in his cage.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't go in the cage, you have to stay here with my mother. I don't want to imagine what would happen to you."

He turned around once before laying down; he gave me a very agitated look, which clearly stated that he did not like being locked up.

"Look, I just want to get the hell out of here, so don't be difficult."

I ran around the room one last time, making sure I didn't leave anything behind. Then I grabbed my trunk, Kurt's cage and hurried down the stairs. I had overslept in this morning, so I had to just throw on a t-shirt and some jeans and put my hair up in a messy bun. At the bottom of the stairs, I found a pair of trainers and slipped them on, I walked into the sitting room to find my mother waiting there.

Sitting on a pink and white stripped sofa, she put down her china teacup. Her lipstick smothered lips were pursed together and her beady, toad eyes were narrowed in disgust. She patted down her ridiculous hair, which was a giant perm and a bow on top. Then she reached over to pick up her fuzzy, pink purse and dug through it for a moment, before taking out a ticket and holding it out to me.

I took it, looking at the ticket that read: Platform 9 ¾ . Whatever that was supposed to mean? I'm pretty sure that train stations don't have quarter-platforms.

"Come on, I don't have all day," grumbled my mother.

Before, I had time to ask her some questions, she grabbed my arm and we disapparated. After a moment, I finally found myself at a huge and busy railway station. I stood in place looking around in wonder, as my impatient mother grabbed me with her powder pink talons and started dragging me down the walkway.

"I'm taking a muggle train to Hogwarts?" I asked quietly.

I pulled my hand away from her grasp, my mother, surprisingly, didn't even stop walking.

"Shut your mouth, and move!" she snapped.

"Jeez, what's the huge hurry?" I thought. I know she's anxious to get rid of me, but still...

A few minutes of being marched later, we arrived at the platform between 9 and 10.

"So, where's the quarter platforms? Are they invisible or theoretical perhaps?" I questioned.

Suddenly, I saw a red headed girl with a huge trunk on a trolley run past me, towards the wall.

"What the…?" I swore under my breath.

Then she disappeared, right into the wall! I looked at mother, and she was smiling maliciously.

"You have to run into the wall of course."

She tilted her head, and continued smiling.

"No way! Are you crazy?"

Why was I even asking that question? Of course, she was crazy, she's a complete psycho!

"Well, if you don't run into the wall, I'll have to throw you in." Her eyes widened, she looked slightly insane with that smile. I sneered at her, then took a deep breath, squeezed my eyes shut, and ran, pushing the trolley full speed at the wall. Feeling no pain, I opened my eyes slowly. Looking around, I felt as if I stepped back in time. A vivid scarlet steam engine was steaming away, and the platform beside it was packed Hogwarts with students loading their luggage on the train, some still talking with their parents and friends. Seeing all of these people made me feel strangely alone.

'I'm starting school during 5th year, I don't know anyone, except for stupid Draco, and no one will want to bother with a new kid… Not to mention, I'll be completely clueless and will get lost for the next few weeks…great…' I mused silently.

To my left, I noticed a very peculiar group of people saying their goodbyes with a big, black dog. Kurt noticing the large, noisy dog gave the poor thing a death glare and a small hiss. The dog didn't seem to care; it was engrossed with a boy with black hair and glasses.

'He looks really familiar…'

I thought to myself until something in the crowd caught my attention. Narrowing my eyes, I noticed a girl with black and red-layered hair, she was also standing alone.

'Maybe she won't mind bothering with me…'

As I approached the girl, I noticed she had a Pearl Jam pin on her bag.

"I'm glad to know that I'm not the only witch with a good taste in music." I said nodding my head at her pin.

She laughed, and smiled. "I sometimes think I'm one of the only people in the Magical world that appreciates Muggle music. Of course, I don't get to listen at school, the Wizarding Wireless Network isn't exactly up to speed on current musical trends."

"No music in Hogwarts?" I asked, tucking in a flyaway hair into my bun.

"Not unless you like Choir or the Weird Sisters," she chuckled.

"So... I'm guessing you're new to Hogwarts," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"No worries," She said noticing my discomfort, "Want to sit with me and my friend, Aphrodite?"

I suddenly remembered Draco's stupid offer in Diagon Alley, I looked around to make he-who-is-irritating wasn't anywhere near me.

"Sure." I gave her a lopsided smile and we walked through the now very crowded platform. I stepped up onto the train, and we searched for her friend Aphrodite. We stopped here and there, to talk to some of her friends.

"This is Nathaniel, from Hufflepuff." A short, skinny boy with brown hair, raised his startling blue eyes from some sheet music and gave me a small nod, and went back to his sheet music.

"Hey there." I said.

We continued walking through the halls, meeting people here and there. Then in the hallway, we were stopped by a boy with wavy, strawberry-blond hair.

"This, Shelby, is Milo." She looked at him, glaring.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm so awesome, no need to be jealous, Kathleen." He winked at her, grinning.

She gave him a look of absolute disgust, and pushed past him, and continued walking.

"Nice to meet you!" I said behind my shoulder, running off after her.

"Jeeze, what was that all about?"

"Don't ask." She said rolling her eyes.

She led me to a compartment where he friend Aphrodite was carefully stowing her cloak on the rack above the seats.

"Hey," my new friend greeted her. "This is Shelby, she's new."

Aphrodite, (I'm still going to have to get used to that name,) smiled and nodded as she sat down. A dark haired boy folded his copy of 'Transfiguration Today' and watched me as I folded my cloak and sat down. I saw him take a quick look at my faded t-shirt and with a final disdainful glance, he straightened his tie, adjusted his cuffs and resumed reading.

"Don't worry about him," whispered my new friend. "He's usually like that."

"'Oh well, whatever, never mind.'" I said with a playful smile.

"Ha, good one." She smiled back at me, looks like I'm not the only Nirvana fan here. Maybe we can find a way around this whole no-good-music-business? Doubt it, but who knows?

We got to talking about our friends, classes, opinions on the ministry, and what not. Aphrodite soon joined in. She was kind of a walking contradiction, she had a soft Italian accent, but she was quite energetic with a sarcastic sense of humor. Of course, Mr. I'm-too-good-to-converse-with-people-who-wear-tee shirts, made no commentary in our conversation and continued to read his magazine. After a long and wearying journey, the train pulled to a halt at Hogsmeade Station. We quickly grabbed our stuff and got off the train. It was very dark outside, even with the torches. I could smell the fresh scent of pine trees in the distance and a cold breeze whipped through my hair. A rough, female voice was calling,

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years…"

"This way Shelby!" Aphrodite called, she had to stand on her tip-toes for me to see her little light brown head amongst the hordes of Hogwarts students.

"Pardon me," I said passing through the floods of students, "Excuse me."

"Watch where you're going!" Someone yelled at me, a white blond head turned around to face me.

'Ugggg, why must he always be everywhere I go?' I thought angrily to myself, 'Then again, he does go to school here…'

A huge smirk grew across his face,

"Well, well, well look who we have here, the prostitute angel I suppose?" His two beastly minions sniggered at this. A girl standing with Draco with dark brown hair cut in a bob and a pug-like face gave me a sneer and a glare that would give my mother's a run for its money.

'My name really isn't THAT funny, I mean, really. You'd think he'd be over that by now.'

"Draco, it really amazes me, how your level of obnoxiousness grows with each passing day." I said, irritated.

"The amazement fades, eventually you just come to the realization that he's really just a complete idiot." Said a male voice, with an accent I didn't recognize.

The person who spoke stepped up to my left, and was grinning. The speaker was dressed in a black suit, with a fedora that covered brown hair and his eyes had an odd red tint to them.

"Mind your mouth Brutus or else I'll have to give you detention for a month." Draco's friends cackled at this, did they think everything he said was funny.

"True," I said, "But it certainly doesn't give you an excuse to act like a complete ass, now if you'll excuse me…

He tried to step in my way, but I just lightly pushed him away and kept walking. I had to search the many waiting carriages that were attached with the oddest creatures. They looked like dragon-horses, with black leathery wings and eyes that were completely white. I barely had time to think of this, though.

I peered into one of the carriages and saw Aphrodite chatting with Kathleen. I swung open the door, and stepped inside.

"There you are!" said Kathleen, her eyes widened a bit, "What happened to you?"

"Sorry, I ran into someone." I said my annoyance was clearly evident.

"Who?" Asked Aphrodite. Right now, the last thing I want to do was discuss annoying Draco Malfoy. I paused for a moment before answering,

"No one, don't worry about it."

The castle was utterly enchanting and was almost surreal in a way. It was an architectural beauty of tall, clustered towers partially shrouded with wispy, ghost-like clouds, and hundreds of windows were glowing with a warm yellow light. The light of these windows bounced off into the distance, revealing a dark forest and a glittering, black lake. Hundreds of small boats full of first years were sailing across it… every little boat had a little lantern hanging at the front. Against the pitch-black lake, the lanterns were like dozens of falling stars moving slowly across a midnight sky. I was captivated.

I walked through the torch lighted, entrance hall. I could hear the echoes of hundreds of footsteps.

"Shelby Asmodel! Is Shelby Asmodel here?" An older woman's voice called out.

"Yes, I'm here."

I maneuvered through the crowds of students, and found myself in the presence of who must be a teacher. The woman was very tall with hawk-like facial features and she had black hair pulled tightly into a bun covered with a pointy green hat.

"I am Professor McGonagall and I am the transfiguration teacher, here at Hogwarts. I will need to escort you to the Headmaster's, you will wait there until you are sorted."

**And, that's that. So, I cut this chapter a bit short, leaving the sorting to be dealt with in the next chapter, which will not take long to write, I assure you, (if you think the writing was…interesting… in this chapter, its mainly because I was blasting MCR, Queen and Nirvana when I was writing this.) Also, I'm kind of worried right now and freaked out, because something outside sounded like it exploded and it's too dark to see. Should I be worried? Anyways, even with the whole job problem, I'm just so glad that it's summer. So, to thank all of you for being awesome, here's a little Fred Mercury:**

"**I've taken my bows, and my curtain calls, you brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it. I thank you all. But, it's been no bed of roses, no pleasure cruise, I consider it a challenge before the whole human race, and I ain't gonna lose!"**** Not so much the fame and fortune, but you get the point and don't forget to REVIEW!**

~~Clematis02~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! I'm finished with this chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, but I was vacationing in DC, so I had to wait until I got back home to finish. While I was there, I saw many monuments, many, many government agency buildings; politicians, lobbyists, police women with automatic-firing machine guns, (I love telling that story, it never gets old!), many, many tourists from China; and Buddhist monks, (the Dalai Lama was there!) A many thanks to my super awesome beta Aidenk77! And, another HUGE thanks to all of the support from my readers! Just a small, humble reminder to please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Don't be afraid to PM me, and don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism, I appreciate any advice or suggestions. Hope you enjoy it! (Is it just me, or does this story just get more and more random?)**

Miss Asmodel, please sit down, here."

I was almost thrown into a green velvet chair, positioned in front of, what could only be the Headmaster's desk. Professor McGonagall went over to a shelf and grabbed an old, dirty, tattered hat. She stood beside me, holding the hat with great care.

"There's not much time to explain, so don't ask any questions."

"What now? Please don't tell me that there's some sort-of crazy initiation process I have to go through?"

"Now, I'll let the sorting hat decide to which House where you belong."

"Where I belong?"I watched her, with some apprehension place the hat on my head.

"Hmmm, well, this one's an interesting case…" I heard an odd voice in my head.

"Yes, she's definitely bright, however, doesn't really show it… A poor choice, illogical, if I do say so. Yes, she could go far, if she decided to use that brain of hers…"

"Fiery! There's a great amount of darkness here, so much anger! Oh yes, she definitely has some sadness, even hate! I hope that you are aware that acting out, such as your destructive, drunken escapades, will not make you forget your problems. You will eventually have to confront them… Perhaps you do not know of all of what I am speaking of... It is clear from your confusion that I sense, that the majority of your problems are in the subconscious. But, let me warn you… it will only take one small spark for these… emotions to suddenly all come to light..." There was some silence before the hat moved on.

"Ambitious, she craves power and…control? A small amount of deviousness as well! Qualities of a Slytherin… but she does have quite a quantity of courage, has loyalty towards her friends… Hmmm, interesting, judging on the good, I would send you straight to Gryffindor, but judging on your…ah… darker qualities, it would be Slytherin… But, which half out-weighs the other; it's difficult which side she will choose…"

No way was I going to be in Slytherin with stupid Draco, and if, apparently, Slytherin brought out the nasty qualities in me, it's not somewhere I would want to be.

'Umm, excuse me Mr. Hat, who's talking in my head. You probably noticed when you were perusing my brain, that I'm not exactly looking to become Voldy's 'bestie' or start an evil wizard gang anytime soon. So if you don't mind, could you put me in the Gryffindor house, the one that brings out my good qualities?'

'Hmmm… Are you certain you are making the right decision? You could gain all of the power you so desperately yearn for in Slytherin, quickly. Yes, you would excel greatly in Slytherin… but, at what expense?'

What the heck, was that whole "but, at what expense?" part about? Moreover, I do not DESPERATELY yearn for power! Ok, maybe I wouldn't mind being a prefect, or a head girl, or being leader of something, but I'm not exactly desperate for power!

'Can you make a decision already?' I thought angrily at the hat.

'Yes, I think I have come to a decision, it will be!' I held my breath in anticipation of the hats judgment. To be truthful, I really didn't know what I wanted. I'm a good person, I just make mistakes sometimes...

"Slytherin!" cried the hat.

I cursed under my breath, earning a sharp look from the Professor. I mouthed an apology as she made some notes on some thick yellow parchment. She looked up at me, her sharp, hawk eyes watching my every gesture.

"You may go, Miss Asmodel. The Great Hall is on the ground floor; just follow the main staircase down."

I frowned as I left the office and slumped down on a nearby bench in the corridor and held my head in my hands. My new friends, all Gryffindor, how would they react? Bloody Malfoy too, he's going to have a field day with me, great. I sniffed, and wiped the corner of my eye with my thumb. Then angry with myself, I shook my head, and gathered myself together. What does life have against me?

I trudged down the main stairs to the Great Hall. The Hall honestly took my breath away, its size, the scale, the grandeur. I looked up and almost was thrown back in surprise. It looked as if the ceiling was opened up to Scotland's night sky. Looking at the different tables, I paused, uncertain where I was supposed to sit, but elderly man quickly directed me to the Slytherin table. There was a space at the end, as I sat I noticed all the eyes from the house boring into me. I caught a whisper between two friends.

"Who is she?"

"Do you know her?"

I noticed my new friends across on the Gryffindor table staring in disbelief; I raised a hand to them and shrugged my shoulders. I tried to look friendly as I did this, trying to keep my aggravation to myself. In attempt to distract myself, I glanced at my dinner selections.

Well, I'm definitely not in America any more. Some foods had an… interesting aroma coming off it. Some were a mystery, and apparently, they had never heard of boneless, chicken breasts from the Grocer's because they seemed to like the whole chicken cooked. Hey I'm all for foreign dishes, as long as someone can tell me what's in it and I don't have to see the animal's eyes and feet! Eventually I settled for some meat that resembled a pork chop and some cooked potatoes. I ate a few bites, longing for a cheeseburger and fries.

After I gave up on my dinner, I looked over at who was sitting around me. Two girls who have been whispering to each other, who glanced over at me once or twice.

'Along with the new-girl status, I am also the new Slytherin gossip subject… fantastic.'

In addition, what a coincidence, it was that uppity-dude from the train, clearly engrossed in his meal and reading material. I was bored out of my mind, none electronics I'd brought worked; I'd left the book I am currently reading, The Poetics, in my suitcase. I dropped my head to the table in frustration, a habit of mine that earned much mockery by my friends at Salem.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Said a slightly aggravated voice.

I lifted my head quickly; the uppity-dude was narrowing his eyes, expecting an answer.

"Ummm, no, I just was… uh… tired."

Wow, that really was a creative excuse.

"Well, could your head banging, at least wait until we are sent to our dorms?"

I rolled my eyes, and then turned away to glance around the room.

Our dinner was then interrupted by an ancient looking man, with a long beard, and whimsical midnight blue robes.

"…And we will have Quidditch try-outs…"

"Hem, Hem!"

Oh, God, I know that sound. How could I forget that Auntie Umbridge was teaching? I looked over with dread at my aunt who so very rudely interrupted the Headmaster. People were whispering, giggling, and most were smirking at this.

"I feel an Umbridge speech coming on!" I said sarcastically, this, however, did not completely conceal my terror because at the sound of my terror, Mr. Uppity was staring at me with great interest.

'Please, do NOT mention me, and do NOT act like a complete psycho!' Standing center-stage, auntie singled me out in the crowd and gave me a quick, slightly crazed smile, thanked the old man named Dumbledore, and started her speech.

Auntie Delores droned on, but no one had noticed her look or smile at me. Surely enough, a few moments after she began her speach, most people in the Hall began to fidget and chat. She ploughed on, relentless, until she finished. The Headmaster thanked her. However, most of the staff were looking incredulous. Professor Dumbledore swept his arms up and proclaimed it was bedtime; everyone stood up and began to shuffle out to the Entrance Hall.

I panicked silently; I honestly had no idea where I was going.

'Calm, cool, collected Shelby. Don't freak out.' I tried to calm myself, but was failing miserably

One of the Prefects called loudly to the First Years and they nervously approached her. I noticed that Malfoy also had a Prefects badge, glinting softly from the light of the candles. He didn't seem interested in the first years, more fooling around with the two thuggish boys I'd seen him with in Diagon Alley, no way in hell was I going to ask him for help. I slowly began to make my way out of the Great Hall, I paused, uncertain, in the middle of the Entrance Hall. I was beginning to feel slightly sick when I felt a hand softly take my elbow.

"This way, Miss Asmodel," came a quiet voice.

I looked up in shock, to find Mr. Uppity-dude looking at me with what could have been pity, could be concern. How the hell does he know my name?

My stubbornness fired up immediately. "I'm fine, thank you very much," I muttered.

"Of course you're not," he said softly. "This way," as he led me, by the elbow to a passageway under the main staircase. We followed the winding corridor for a minute, Mr Uppity-dude turned sharply right through a tapestry. "Shortcut," he whispered. A sense of uneasiness filled me, but before I'd had a chance to count to five, we passed through another tapestry into another torch lit corridor. He stopped by a normal looking piece of the rough stone wall and put his hand flat against it.

"Purus sanguis," he murmured.

We entered the empty common room; again I was taken aback by the grandeur of the room, spacious and extremely richly furnished, but had a slight dungeon-y feel to it. Mr Uppity-dude released my elbow, took my hand and looked me straight in the eye.

"Moseley's the name. Good night, Miss Asmodel."

He squeezed my hand, turned on his heel and disappeared though a heavy set wooden door.

I stood, slightly confused by what just happened, alone in the middle of the common room, the nauseous feeling again descended. The main door opened and with a rush of noise and fuss, the majority of Slytherin house pushed and shoved their way in. The female prefect, who looked slightly familiar, walked confidently over to me.

"New here?" she asked haughtily. "Fifth year?" Her round, pug-like face was turned slightly upward and she had dull, dark brown hair cut very short.

"Yeah."

"Dorm is through the door on the left, along the passageway and it's the third door on the right. The name is Parkinson by the way."

I nodded gratefully. "Asmodel," I said quietly.

The girl stuck her hand out and shook mine confidently, before turning and addressing the waiting first years. I took the hint and made my way to my dormitory, looks like the majority of Slytherins are a bit stuck up. The room was spacious, but the low ceiling and rocky walls felt gloomy and oppressive. I spotted my trunk almost straight away and noticed the folded uniform on the chair next to a small dressing table. I saw Kurt hunched up in his cat-carrier, looking very annoyed. So, I opened his cage, and he dashed out quickly and ducked under a bed. I dug through the trunk and collected my wash bag and retrieved my toothbrush, and face wash. I changed quickly into my soft, blue cotton shorts and a gray tanktop. I brushed my teeth and washed my face in the communal bathroom and hurried back into the room. The other girls hadn't arrived yet, so I crawled under my bed and pulled Kurt out, and plopped him on the foot of the bed. Then I climbed into the covers and shut the curtains.

**So, I hoped everyone liked it! Don't worry, no more trips for me this summer, (I think.) So once again, if anyone has any questions, suggestions, or constructive criticism don't be afraid to PM me or….. REVIEW! So, don't forget to REVIEW, and thanks for reading! Have a fantastic day/night! And, never, ever jump the fence of the White House, they literally have snipers everywhere….. **

**~~Clematis02~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**ATTENTION: I have three very important announcements, number one: I have created a tumblr for myself and Clematis, so feel free to ask questions, ignore the pictures that's mostly my friends posting pictures of themselves, (don't even ask how they got my password…) Here is the link: ****.com/**** which is also on my profile! And once again, ignore all of my imbecile friends, (password stealers!) and their posts, (you'll know the difference.) **

**Next Announcement (don't be angry.): My beta, AidenK77, (who, by the way, is supermegaawesomely awesome and has helped me out so much, I can't thank him enough!) and I have decided that it would be in the best interest of the story if we start redoing the first few chapters, which means, soon, (I'm not sure when,) it will take even longer to get these things published! Sorry, really sorry.**

**And last: ITS MY BIRTHDAY IN TWO DAYS! AUGUST 17! So excited, I don't know why, but I'm excited. If any of you would like to wish me a happy birthday, leave it in the reviews, or on tumblr. Or if any of you are addicted to facebook, if you PM me, I MAY give you my fb name so you can add me or you can give me yours, so you can give me my very deserved birthday wishes and you can be my friend and we can have non-stop wall conversations about fanfiction and poke wars! I'm probably going to get stalked by someone…. **

**Anyways back to the normal, annoying rambles:**

**Ok everyone, here is the long waited for, chapter 9! Now you might be wondering, what took me so long? Well, if you haven't noticed, it is a very long chapter and also I've been having to read 4 books for school. I already finished the first two Alas, Babylon and The Good Earth, now I am reading my biography of choice Condi: The Condoleezza Rice Story, which is very intriguing and well written and I am trying to read Killer Angels. Also, I just got my schedule in the mail, let me just say, it's rough. **

I woke up, way too early. I sat up in bed, groggily rubbed my eyes and pulled the curtains back. I sluggishly threw my legs out of the bed and onto the floor. I looked around the room, I had to squint my eyes in the dark and all of the curtains were pulled shut. I made out the shape of my suitcase in the dark; I felt around and pulled out everything I needed for my morning rituals. I tried to walk out as quietly as possible, I had to cover my mouth when I stubbed my toe against a suitcase, and had to hop on one foot, out of the door, with all of my toiletries, wand, robes, and whatnot. The bathroom must have been lit up magically because, there was not one candle in there and forget about artificial light. I put all of my junk on the side of the sink.

I threw my towel over the door, flicked the shower on with my wand and stepped into the hot water. I felt the tension drain from me as the hot water sluiced and washed over me. Suitably cleansed and dried, I quickly brushed my teeth, sorted my makeup and stepped back into the dorm.

Looking through the window, I could see the golden fingers of sunrise, so I quickly dropped my towel and slipped into my robes. The robes came to the floor and were not exactly flattering. After straightening and smoothing this and that, I examined myself, in the full-length mirror.

'Not too bad… But, not fantastic either.' I wasn't a fan of these robes; but the emerald and silver of the tie seemed to gleam in the early sun.

"Getting ready for your first day?" Came a voice from the gloom of the dorm. I jumped and whipped around.

"You woke me up with your clumsy stumbling, of course. I'm surprised you didn't wake up the whole house."

I saw that Parkinson standing by one of the four-poster beds, her head tilted upwards with narrowed eyes; she had a long, dark green nightgown on that had buttons all the way up, long sleeves with frilly cuffs. Her hair was untidy and frizzy.

'_Glad to know that I'm not the only one… At least I don't have to wear that when I sleep.'_

"All that excessive… grooming... won't help you though, no one will be interested in bothering with you."

She said practically growling, what the Hell is this girl talking about?

"Look, Parkinson. I don't know what your problem is or who you're talking about, just leave me alone," I said as I quickly gathered up all of my stuff.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about," she growled. "You'd better BACK OFF!"

She shoulder barged past me and stomped into the bathroom, I winced as I heard the lavatory door slam.

'_OK, now I really don't know who she's talking about. All the Slytherins I've met so far, are either egotistical or seriously need some anger management,'_ I thought.

I sighed as I packed away my stuff, gathered up all of my school supplies and books, and fed Kurt. He looked up at me, mewled and retreated back under the bed.

I heaved my bag over my shoulder and made my way out the common room. Not entirely paying attention, I stumbled across a low side table. I cursed under my breath and caught sight of a tall man, wearing long flowing black robes and greasy black hair stood in the middle of the room.

"Ah, Miss Asmodel," he said softly and deliberately. "I am Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin house. You may refer to me as 'Sir or Professor."

"Yes, sir," I mouthed.

The Professor nodded curtly and continued, still quietly, still purposeful. "If the Prefects haven't shown you, there is a list of the House rules on the notice board, curfew is at nine in the evening."

As he spoke, his glittering black eyes bored deeply into mine. I felt the room swim out of focus, but as soon as I'd realised everything seemed normal. The Professor seemed to have finished, so I went to pick up my bag.

"One more thing, Miss Asmodel," he whispered icily. "I've examined your transfer report from the Salem Witches Academy, and I give you fair warning now. Drunkenness, ill-discipline, and wayward behavior will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. Good morning, Miss Asmodel, I will see you in the Great Hall at breakfast where you will receive your timetable for this term. Finally, your Aunt wished me to tell you to report to her office at lunchtime."

With that, he swept from the common room, leaving me standing alone, now nursing a slight headache and a general sick feeling about having to see Auntie Delores. I rubbed my temples, picked up my bag and made my way out of the common room. I desperately tried to remember the route back to the Great Hall, but literally, within five minutes I was hopelessly lost. I wandered a few corridors, and purely by chance found myself back at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. I cursed, and trudged past the entrance.

"Lost, Miss Asmodel?" came a quiet voice from the shadows.

I paused, uncertain, and squinted into the darkness. Mr. Uppity-dude strolled casually towards me, his features thrown into sharp relief by the light of one of the flaming torches. I was about to snap at him that I was finding my way fine by myself, but I thought the better of it.

"Umm... Well... Moseley, isn't it?"

He nodded curtly as he placed his hand on my elbow. "This way," he whispered.

He again led me, a few corridors and narrow passageways later we emerged in the Entrance Hall, where I noticed more details of the scale and grandeur of the Castle. I stopped for a second, transfixed by the four brightly colored columns, each containing a small amount of gemstones each.

Moseley noticed me looking at the columns. "House points," he said nonchalantly.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the half-full Great Hall, the pale morning light was streaming in as students moved about, talking to friends and enjoying their breakfast. I noticed Kathleen and Aphrodite already enjoying their breakfast at the Gryffindor table. I looked back at Moseley he was looking directly at me, dark brown eyes meeting mine, I felt my cheeks burning and my tongue was tied for words, I tucked my hair behind my ear and quickly said,

"Well, umm, thanks, again for uh… guiding me. Uh, see you later!"

I turned and quickly ran over to my friends, now even more embarrassed by my behavior. Not noticing me as I approached, Aphrodite and Kathleen were giggling over something and looking at another table. Then they saw me and stopped giggling.

"Oh, hey, sorry I guess I'm interrupting something…"

"Oh no, sit down." Kathleen replied.

I sat down next to Aphrodite and grabbed an orange and started peeling it. It was quiet for a minute or two before Aphrodite said,

"I can't believe you're in Slytherin! I was sure you'd be in Gryfindor with us…"

I kept my eyes on my orange and continued to peel it.

"It doesn't matter you're in Slytherin, and it doesn't change that we're friends!"

After a moment, I looked up and saw Kathleen smiling at me.

"Yeah, you're right, it doesn't change anything."

Then I noticed Aphrodite look over across our table, smiling mischievously.

"What were you two giggling about before I showed up?"

Kathleen smirked at this following my gaze to Aphrodite,

"Oh, just about Aphrodite's… obsession!"

Hearing this, Aphrodite turned her head toward us, with a look of petty outrage.

"He is NOT my obsession!"

Kathleen was desperately trying to hold back her laughter.

"Who are we talking about, exactly?"

Kathleen raised her eyebrows and looked over to the Slytherin table,

"Just that simpleton, 'Blaise Zambini!'" She said mocking Aphrodite's Italian accent.

"He is not a simpleton!"

"No, just your obsession!"

Kathleen laughed as Aphrodite crossed her arms and pouted. Then she glared at Kathleen then smirked,

"Yah and what about your obsession, Draco Malfoy?"

I almost gagged on my orange when I heard that little shit's name.

"I'm not obsessed with him! You're the one who's obsessed, Aphrodite!"

"Or maybe your boyfriend-to-be, Mi-lo!" She said laughing hysterically.

"God no!" She yelled.

"Alright, it's official, you two are crazy."

I rolled my eyes and popped another orange slice in my mouth, as I looked around the room.

"What about you Shelby, I bet you like someone."

I glanced at the back of Moseley's head for a moment across the room.

'Snap out of it!' I thought angrily.

I turned back to my friends, and replied,

"Unfortunately, unlike the two of you, I am boy-obsession-challenged."

After an entertaining conversation with my friends, I was so rudely interrupted by some ginger-prefect-dude who told me to go back to the Slytherin table. Before leaving the Great Hall, I picked up my schedule from the Professor I met earlier. I unfolded the yellow parchment and read my list of classes.

'Charms with Hufflepuff then Break… Potions with Gryffindor then lunch, oh I forgot, I have to visit Auntie,I am NOT looking forward to that… Herbology with Ravenclaw, then last Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor… And, I don't know where any of these places are. Fantastic.'

I scanned the Hufflepuff table for someone I might have met earlier, there was no way in hell I was going to follow Draco or Parkinson all the way to Slytherin. I thought about Moseley, but I can't always follow him everywhere and I was still embarrassed from last time, and besides, he already left anyways. Suddenly, someone's face caught my eye a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes, leaving his table.

I walked over to him quickly,

"Hey, Nathaniel right? You're going to charms now, right?"

"Yes." He said quietly, blue eyes looking at me curiously.

"Would you mind if I followed you to charms? I really don't know how to get there."

He nodded his head and started walking. I soon found out soon, that this guy didn't talk too much. The longest conversation I had with him was about Chopin's Ballade 1."

"It's very difficult to understand Chopin's meaning behind the piece, it's quite beautiful, though." I continued.

Nathaniel pondered this for a moment before answering.

"Yes, Chopin's works were one of the freest music styles of soft music, but it is… very complicated. So it's hard to understand its meaning, as far as I'm concerned…"

"Quiet down! Quiet down, now!"

After a long, droning session of charms, I met up with Kathleen and Aphrodite and we walked to potions.

"Why is it so freakin' cold down here?" I could feel goose-bumps rising up on my legs and arms. We had spent the past fifteen minutes climbing down stairs, and as we continued our descent, so did the descent in temperature.

"Well, Potions is in the Dungeon." Answered Aphrodite.

"That sounds… pleasant."

"Even worse, Snape teaches the class." Kathleen sighed in exasperation

"I met him earlier, he seemed to be oozing sunshine."

"Not only that, but he's really strict and in general hates Gryffindors and loves Slytherins."

"I think I might be the exception to that rule." I've been at school one day and have already gained several haters.

"Maybe not," Aphrodite replied. "Snape always acts like a sour grape, as long as you keep your head down and don't mess up every assignment, he'll barely notice you especially if you have potions with Potter."

"What?"

"Don't bother asking, you'll find out soon enough."

**SOUR GRAPE SNAPE! Did anyone else, besides me, get the Very Potter Sequel reference? If you don't know what A Very Potter Musical or the Very Potter Sequel is, you need to click on this link here:**

**.com/watch?v=wmwM_AKeMCk**

**It's freakin' hilarious! And by the way, glee fans, Darren Criss is in it! WATCH IT!**

**And…. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I WANT REVIEWS!**

**Thanks! **

**~~Clematis02~~**


End file.
